1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a supporting structure, and particularly to a supporting structure for a flat panel display and a flat panel display assembly using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A supporting structure is usually mounted on a back of a display for positioning the display. However, a typical supporting structure is customized for a particular flat panel display based on dimension and weight.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a supporting structure, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.